Give Luffy Back!
by Nyantsume
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates fished up a strange fruit floating across the Grand Line and Luffy ate the fruit without thinking. The next day, he woke up with a shruken body of a child and a set of real cat ears with a tail! With his cuteness enhanced, everyone wants to keep the little cat child for themselves. The crew has to protect their cute captain from the world.
1. Chapter 1

The Straw Hat Pirates fished up a strange fruit floating across the Grand Line and Luffy ate the fruit without thinking. The next day, he woke up with a shruken body of a child and a set of real cat ears with a tail! With his cuteness enhanced up 10 times the amount it usually is, everyone wants to keep the little cat child for themselves. When Luffy gets kidnapped, the Straw Hat Crew will fight any enemies to get their cute captain back.

A/N: The crew will be from the 2 year timeskip but Ace is alive along with Whitebeard and Thatch. Marineford didn't happen and Blackbeard never joined the Whitebeard Pirates, I want this to be a fun story. Sorry if my writing is sloppy.


	2. Weird Fruit

~The Weird Fruit~

The Straw Hat Pirates are having a relaxing day together. There are no marines or enemy pirates around, so they decided to have a chill day. Luffy was playing games with Chopper and Usopp, it was some type of tag game. Zoro was taking a nap outside, enjoying the nicely lit sun and the gentle breeze flowing on deck. Nami and Robin were eating cake together while conversing, both sitting outside too. Sanji was happily cooking snacks for the ladies. Brook is singing his usual song and Franky was checking around the Sunny, looking to see if anything needed some fixing up.

As Luffy was getting chased by Usopp, he spotted something in the water and made a complete stop. When Luffy stopped, it caused Usopp to crash into Luffy, making them roll into the rail of the ship. "Are you guys okay?!" Yelled a concerned Chopper. He quickly ran over to them and checked their body for any injuries.

Usopp got up and shouted at Luffy. "Why did you stop Luffy?!" Luffy ignored his yells and leaned over the railing. He still spots the thing in the water, now that he got a closer look, he can see that it's a fruit! Luffy started drooling, feeling hungry all over again. "Usopp, Chopper! There's a fruit down there!" Luffy excitedly pointed at the fruit.

Chopper and Usopp looked at each other in curiousity and decided to glance where Luffy is pointing. They also lean over to see the fruit, making them shocked. "Should we get it? I could fish it out with my amazing skills, I am a master at this!" Usopp brags, making the others in the ship sweatdrop.

Robin decided to come over to where they are. "You found something captain-san?" Luffy nodded in excitement and drags Robin to the railing. She looks to see an unusual fruit, she never seen a fruit like that in her books. Usopp got his fishing gear and threw the line to the fruit. Everyone decided to watch and see if Usopp will fish it.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Usopp yelled confidently.

After a few attempts, he manage to actually fish it out the ocean, making it land in Luffy's hand. "Coool! It's a mystery fruit!" His eyes shine as he stared at the unique fruit. Nami was very cautious about the fruit and spoke her thoughts. "Is this a devil fruit? They usual look weird right?"

Zoro poked it while Sanji was thinking of a way to make a dessert with the fruit. "It is pretty weird looking, not as weird looking like Ero-cook." Zoro said with a smirk. Sanji burst in anger, flames surrounding him. "What did you say Marimo!?" "You heard me Ero-cook!"

They butted heads, which is not unusal for the two on this ship.

"I've never seen this fruit in my books, what about you Chopper?" Robin asked Chopper as she turns to look at him. Chopper was also in confusion, he never seen this fruit either! It's has a unique pattern and shape, anybody should be able to recognize it but both Robin and Chopper can't figure it out.

"This must be a suuuuper fruit!" Franky shouted, making Luffy sparkle more. "Really!?"

Brook laughed at their non-sense. "Yohoho~! Franky is just kidding Luffy!" This made Luffy pout.

Nami sighs at Luffy's gulliblity. "So...what should we do about it? I don't want to eat it...maybe it could sell at a high price if we say it's a devil fruit." Robin shook her head in disagreement. "I think the best solution is to store it away while Chopper and I find some research about this fruit. For now lets get it-"

Suddenly, when both females noticed the now gone fruit from Luffy's hand and into his mouth, they panic.

"Luffy!" They both yelled, making the others panic at well.

"Luffy! Spit it out! You shouldn't eat things you don't know, you might get an upset tummy!" said Chopper.

Zoro and Sanji sighs at their captain's action. "Of course he would've ate it, dammit, I wanted to cook it!" Sanji said with disappointment. "Should've known he would've ate it without thinking." Said Zoro as he smirked at his captain's usual behavior.

"Spit it out bro!" "Pretty sure the fruit is gone now Franky~!"

Luffy tilts his head in confusion. "What wrong with eat it? It's food!"

Chopper sighs at Luffy's answer and started to check his body.

"Don't be reckless Luffy! What if it was poisonous?" Luffy smiles at Chopper and pats his head.

"Then the best doctor of my crew will help me." Chopper blushes at Luffy's compliment. "Don't say that you bastard~!" Despite his wording, Chopper was happy. The others smiled at Luffy's comment. Once Chopper was done checking up, he sends Luffy to bed in the Captain's quarters. Chopper doesn't want anyone to disturb Luffy if he was actually sick. Once he was out of sight, he turns towards the rest of the crew.

"He doesn't seem poisoned or internally injured. His heart rate and temperature are normal as well with no injuries appearing on his skin. But make sure to look after Luffy, just in case he gets sick."

The crew continues on their day, shifting shifts to take care of Luffy as well. Everything seemed normal...till the next day...

Everyone got up at different times but they made it to their usual breakfast table, but something or someone was missing.

"Where's Luffy Ero-cook? Isn't he usually here, he's never this late." Zoro asked Sanji as he's usually the first one up. Sanji shook his head, making the crew worried for Luffy. Zoro got up and grabbed some meat.

"I'll check up on captain." Zoro went to Luffy's room with a plate of meat in his hand. Once he got to Luffy's room, he knocked on the door. "Oi, captain! I got some breakfast for you, it's meat!"

There was no reply, making Zoro worry more for his captain. He touched the door knob and twist it, the door was unlocked. He slowly opened the door in the dark room. All he saw was a small bundle under Luffy's blanket.

"Luffy?" Zoro called up. He puts down the plate of meat and slowly walk towards the bed. He took off the blanket, being greeted by a very surprising sight. "Oh no..."


	3. Transformation

~Transformation~

"Oh no..." Zoro stared at the bed in shock. On the bed was a small figure, about the size of a five year old. (He's now 3 ft) The shocking factor was that the child like figure on the bed was wearing Luffy's hat with his scars under his eye and chest. His clothes are loosely around Luffy as, of course, he shrunk. There was also real looking cat ears and a tail on him too, Zoro could see the ears twitching. "Why does captain look so cute?" He questioned to himself.

Zoro slowly leaned over and shook Luffy lightly, he gently whispered so he doesn't scare Luffy awake. "Oi, captain...wake up..."

Luffy shifted in his sleep and then he suddenly hugged Zoro's arm. He rubs his adorable head on Zoro's arm like a kitten, making Zoro suddenly embarrassed. "Nooooo, I don't wanna get up Zoro..." Luffy said with his cute high pitched voice, making Zoro blush. He decided to use the one method to get him awake, it usually works.

"Luffy, I brought some meat for you." Luffy quickly open his eyes and looks around the room. "Where's the meat Zoro? I'm really hungry! Wait, Zoro, did you grow taller?" Zoro sighs at his captain's oblivious self.

"No Luffy, you're the one that shrunk..." Zoro told Luffy. Luffy just tilts his head in confusion, rising the cuteness meter more. "What do you mean Zoro?"

Zoro carefully picks up Luffy, making sure his now large clothes is around his waist. Zoro doesn't want Luffy fully exposed, you could only see his chest. He takes Luffy to the mirror that was in his room and show how Luffy looked like.

Luffy examined his features, he looked at his now small hands. Luffy touched his face and try to it stretch out, but nothing worked. "This is a weird magic mirror Zoro, did Franky put it in?"

"No he didn't! Seriously Luffy, you shrunk and now a cat person." Zoro explained to Luffy, hoping his clueless captain finally understands. Luffy finally realizes his situation and started to panic in Zoro's arms. "W-What?! I'm not a cat person and how did I even shrink! I didn't even use my Gear Third!" Zoro shook his head and started heading towards the door. "You need to get examined by Chopper immediately Luffy."

Zoro gave Luffy some meat before they go out of the room. Zoro quickly walks to the kitchen area, where everyone should be done eating by now. Zoro kicks down the door, scaring everyone.

"Why did you kick down the door Marimo?!" Sanji shouted at Zoro, Sanji doesn't like how Zoro destroyed his kitchen door.

"No time to speak Ero-cook! Chopper, examine Luffy!" Zoro showed Luffy to everyone, making them frozen.

Usopp, Chopper and Franky had the mouths dropped to the floor.

Nami and Robin were trying to hold themselves back from hugging the poor, adorable captain.

Brook was utterly confused at his now small captain.

Sanji stared at little Luffy in shock.

Chopper finally step up and asked Luffy questions.

"Luffy, do you remember anything yesterday?" Luffy tries to remember yesterday but only a few things came to mind.

"I remember we played tag...then I ate the weird mystery fruit. I stayed in the room like you told me too...that all!" Luffy smiled brightly, blinding most of the crew. The rest of the crew head slapped themselves, of course he won't remember. They weren't going to yell as him, as his cuteness was too much. Robin gently took Luffy off of Zoro's arms and rubbed his ears. Luffy purred like a cat and leaned on her hand more to get more rubs. Nami couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh my god, Luffy! You're so adorable~!" Nami hugged Luffy, making his face squished against Nami's breast. Sanji, Brook and Franky were a bit jealous at the cute captain, Sanji was the one mostly glaring at the little captain. "Oi, I'm not adorable Nami~!" Luffy yelled and pouted cutely, making an invisible arrow pierce her heart. Chopper checked up on Luffy, after a while he told them the result.

"Everything is fine with Luffy, except that his skin won't stretch anymore. For some reason, even if his skin is rubber, it won't stretch like he should've with his devil fruit. It's like the fruit he ate is canceling some of his abilities." Chopper explained, making the rest shocked. "So captain-san is really vulnerable right now. " Robin picked up Luffy once again. "We must protect him until we find a solution. Nami, when do we get to the next island?"

Nami checked her maps and log post. "I say...in about an hour."

"We should be stocking up at the island when we arrive. Nami, can you make Luffy's outfit to fit him. You should buy more clothes when we get to the island." Robin said to Nami and she nods in agreement.

"On it~!" Said Nami, she took Luffy out of Robin's arms and went out the door. Nami was going to make Luffy an outfit.

She turns towards the rest of the crew. "Sanji, Franky and Usopp, do your usual jobs when we get to the island. Zoro and Brook, watch over the ship but at least one of you can leave if you have something to do. Chopper and I will go to a book store or library to find out more about this mysterious fruit. Everyone knows the plan?" Everyone nodded their heads, making Robin smile.

"Great, now let's help out our cute captain."


	4. Wandering Kitten

~Wandering Kitten~

As everyone was preparing to land to the next island, Nami was finishing up Luffy's outfit. Nami was checking if everything fitted on Luffy. As she was finally done, she stood back to see her final work and smiles at the cute captain.

"And done~! You look so cute Luffy!" Nami says and immediatly hugged Luffy, she still can't resist the cuteness. "Let go Nami!" Shouted Luffy as he struggles to get out of her tight hug. She pats his head and held his hand afterwards. "Let's go show the others!"

Nami and Luffy went out to the deck, the first one to notice them was Sanji. "Nami-swan~!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, he already prepared a dessert for her.

Nami thanked Sanji and smiled. "Thank you Sanji, I'll eat this later."

Brook was the first one to approach Nami and Luffy. He gently grabbed Luffy and held him up in the air, making kitten Luffy very happy.

"Yohoho~! Your outfit looks great on you Luffy." Brook said in amusment as he carefully brought him down. Luffy smiled at Brook as Robin decided to come next. She carefully examined his outfit and looked towards Nami afterwards.

"You did a great job Nami." Robin praised Nami as the said person smiled proudly. Luffy's outfit was basically a miniture version of his usual regular clothes but his straw hat was a little big on him. The next island was only 30 minutes away, so everyone decided to prepare for their trip. Robin and Chopper was researching every bookstore in the town, Sanji was making a list of food he needs to buy for the crew, Nami was seperating the money they needed to buy everything, Franky was making a list for his own supplies, and Zoro was training a bit.

Usopp and Brook decided to play with Luffy until they arrive at the island. As they were playing some sort of game, Luffy suddenly remembers something. "Hey, shouldn't we tell Jimbe what happened to me?"

Everyone frozed up, they forgot to tell Jimbe. Jimbe was part of their crew now, right now he's was visiting Whitebeard for a while. Nami grabbed a Den Den Mushi and dialed Whitebeard's number.

As Jimbe was drinking sake with Whitebeard, Marco came into the room.

"What brings you here Marco?" Whitebeard asked the first commander. "Jimbe, your crew wants to speak to you and don't tell Ace or else he and Luffy will be talking for hours."

When Jimbe got to the Den Den Mushi room, he picked up the phone. "Hello? Is everything alright over there?" Jimbe asked with a worried tone. "Well..." Nami said.

Nami explained everything that happened to Luffy, making Jimbe extremely worried for his vulnerable captain. "I'll imediately sail to the island your going, I'll cut my visit short." Jimbe said. Luffy took the snail from Nami's hands and spoke to Jimbe. "We'll be waiting for you Jimbe! How long will it take you?"

Jimbe was shocked at the high pitched, childish voice and he assumed that was Luffy. "Well captain, if I sail there fast enough then it'll be at least 2 days." Luffy told Jimbe to stay safe and come over soon, making Jimbe express a small smile.

Jimbe ended the call with a goodbye and hurried to Whitebeard's room. On the way, he saw Ace, who greeted him.

"Hey Jimbe! Why are you in a hurry?" Ace asked him and he quickly answered. "Sorry Ace, no time to explain." Jimbe got to Whitebeard's room and apologizes for leaving soon.

"There has been an incident in my crew and I need to be with them right now. I'll be cutting my visit short, I'm sorry for leaving." Whitebeard just smiled and laughed.

"Gurarara! No need to apologize my friend! If something is happening with your crew, I won't stop you. Maybe next time, come visit with everyone with you." Whitebeard said, making Jimbe greatful. Jimbe got supplies from the whitebeard pirates, enough for him to survive to his designated island. He got on his boat and sailed away to the straw hats.

The Whitebeard pirates watch Jimbe sailed away until they couldn't see his figure anymore. Ace turns towards Whitebeard and asked a question. "Oyaji, how come Jimbe had to leave early?"

Whitebeard had to carefully word his answer, if Ace heard about Luffy being in trouble, he'll immediately go on his striker and sail over there himself. "Well Ace...the Straw Hats needed his help at the moment."

"Oh no! Lu is in trouble! Your big brother is coming Luffy!" Ace yelled as he lit on fire from his devil fruit and ran to his room to pack. Marco immediately ran after Ace, knowing that Ace will be a reckless idiot until he finds Luffy. "Hold Ace back!" Marco said in panic.

"Fuck! Not again!"

"God dammit Ace!"

Thatch sweatdropped at the situation, watching his brothers struggle to hold Ace back as Whitebeard laughed at his sons. "This is gonna be a shit show." said Thatch.

Back to the Straw Hat pirates, they landed safely at the docks. Nami handed everyone the money they needed. "Be careful guys, there is a marine base here so don't cause any trouble." Nami said to the crew, who all nod their heads in agreement. "So, who's gonna take Luffy?" Zoro asked as he's the current one holding Luffy.

Nami grabbed Luffy and hugged him into her arms. "You'll be going clothes shopping with me Luffy~!" Nami said in a cunning way and Luffy tries to get out of her arms. "Noooo~! I wanna go explore and have an adventure!" Luffy said in a whinning tone.

Sanji shook his head. "Oi, Shitty captain..." Sanji called out to Luffy, which got his attention.

"If you go exploring out there, you may get us hurt you know." Sanji said seriously, but Luffy wasn't going to back down as he pouts. "But..." Luffy said. Zoro decided to step up tp Luffy.

"Luffy..." Zoro said gently and pats his head, making those on the ship shocked. Zoro is never this gentle! "We are just worried about you, we don't want you to get hurt since you can't even defend yourself right now. Don't you trust us to take care of you Luffy." Zoro said. "Of course I trust all of you, you're all my nakama!" Luffy shouted with paasion.

"Then let us take care of you little bro!" Franky shouted as Robin pats Luffy's head too. "Go shopping with Nami captain, she needs you to be there. What if she picks out a dress for you?" Robin said to Luffy as he suddenly had a horrified expression. He turned to Nami with a determined look. "Don't you dare pick a dress Nami!"

Nami laughed and promised she won't buy a dress for Luffy. They all went their seperate ways as Nami and Luffy manage to find a clothing shop that sells kids clothes. The two of them didn't even notice a marine spying on them outside as they walked in the store.

"Captain, I spot one of the straw hats with a kidnapped child." The marine soldier waits for the captain's answer, the transponder snail went silent.

"...On my way."

"What about this Luffy?" Nami asked as they both stare at the mirror. Nami made Luffy wear his 8th outfit of the day. So far, he only liked four of his outfits. Luffy was in deep thought, which was surprising that he is serious about his clothes for once.

"I don't like the flowers, it's too much!" Luffy told Nami as she nods in agreement. "Yeah, this shirt doesn't look good on you."

After a while, they finally finished. Luffy decided to wear one of his new outfits, which was blue shorts, sandals, a white button up shirt with a red zip up jacket that has a cat ears for the hood. Luffy put his hood on and let his straw hat hang around his neck, Nami said it's better to hide his ears or else some weirdos will try to kidnap him because of his adorable self. Nami bought many sets of clothing for all four seasons. She's trying to bargin for a lower pricing at the check out desk.

Luffy was bored when suddenly, he smelled something very delicious outside the clothing store. He followed the smell and went outside the store as Nami was distracted. Eventually, it led to a vendor that selled meat kabobs. "Meat~!" yelled Luffy in excitement as he rushes over to the vendor. He tried to go on his toes to look at the meat, since now he's really short.

"You hungry brat?" The vendor asked Luffy as he noticed the small figure. Luffy nods and puts on a sad expression. "I don't have money..."

Luffy forgot to ask for some money from Nami, the vendor saw his sad expression, making his heart crushed. The vendor took one of the kabobs and handed it to Luffy. "Eat up brat. Don't want you to starve okay! Next time if ya want to eat these, you better pay up double!" Luffy smiled and grabbed the kabob, he took one bite and was in a joyful biss. "Thanks old man! This is delicious!"

The man glare playfully. "I do not look that old brat! Run along now." Luffy nods and thanks him once again as he left. When Luffy finished eating it, he looked around, realizing he was lost. He tried to retrace his steps but he accidently bumped into a man.

"Ah! Sorry for bumping into you!" Luffy apologized but the man he bumped into glared at him. "Watch where you're going you piece of shit!" Luffy glares at the man, standing his ground. "I already apologize! Sheesh, so rude."

Luffy turns away to look for Nami but the man suddenly grabbed his hand roughly and pulled Luffy towards him. "You're not gonna get away brat!" He suddenly had a weird smile on his face. "You know, with a cute face like yours, you'll sell great."

Luffy suddenly remembers what to do when a situation exactly like this happens, Sabo and Ace taught him. He did exactly what they taught him. He turns towards the man and-

**~Flash Back~**

**Luffy, Ace and Sabo were sitting outside of their make shift tree house. Ace had a dummy next to him while Sabo was holding a long stick.**

**"Luffy, we are gonna teach you a very important lesson, so pay attention!" Ace shouted as Luffy nods his head with seriousness. Sabo points the stick at the dummy. "Listen Luffy, if a stranger comes up to you and asks you for candy, what do you do?" Sabo asked Luffy.**

**"You ask politely!" Luffy said as he raised his hands. Ace shook his head and hits Luffy. "Owie!" Luffy shouted in pain as he rubs his injury caused by Ace. "No! That stranger would've done something terrible to you Lu! You shouldn't trust strangers who offer candy!" Ace told Luffy, Luffy nods his head but didn't understand why.**

**"Luffy, if a stranger come up to you that 1. makes you feel uncomfortable, 2. touches you in these areas..." Sabo said as he points at the crotch, butt, arms, wrist and face. He continues on his sentence. "3. tells you that they have candy or offers anything and 4. looks abosolutely creepy...you need to shout this exact phrase, no matter what gender." Sabo told Luffy the phrase and Luffy somehows remembers. **

**"After that you should run away." Sabo said but Ace chimes in. "No! After you say that phrase, you need to do this before you run!" Ace turns towards the dummy and kicks it right in-**

**~Flash Back Ends~**

Luff shouted, "HELP! This person wants to rape me!" Then Luffy kicked him right into the familiy jewels and ran away, as fast as his little legs can go. The man falls on the ground in pain, wanting to die right now. The people who heard backed away from the man. "That little piece of sh-shit!" He slowly recovers and runs after little kitten Luffy.

Out in the sea, two brothers felt their Luffy senses tingling, their cute little brother was in trouble! Ace immediately reacted as he was still trying to leave the Whitebeard ship. "LET ME GO! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS GONNA BE RAPED!" Ace was totally on fire now, making those who were holding him back let go. Ace was about to jump off but Marco tackled him down, as he can't get hurt by Ace's fire. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN ACE! HE'S NOT GETTING RAPED!" "LET ME GO!" They shouted as everyone tries to extinguish the fire Ace made on deck.

"Fuck! Get the water!"

"We're gonna be burned down again!"

"Oyaji, help!"

Whitebeard was literally dying in laughter watching his sons panic. He decided to finally step in to calm Ace down.

"Ace..." Whitebeard said softly.

Ace stops, his fire stopped, making those on board sigh in relief. "If you're worried that much, then lets go to Luffy. I don't want to running off, causing damage...again, so we'll come with you." Whitebeard said. This made Ace very happy and the others slump in defeat.

Now, with the Revolutionary army...it was the exact same scenario.

"GOD DAMMIT SABO, LUFFY IS NOT GONNA BE RAPED!"

"LET ME FUCKING GO KOALA! HE NEEDS ME, MY LUFFY SENSES WERE TINGLING!"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

Hack and Koala were trying to hold Sabo back but Sabo's bro con powers were too powerful. Dragon eventually let Sabo go or else he would destroy the base...again.

Back with Luffy, he was running as fast as he could but the man was right behind him. "Get back here brat!" The man shouts and Luffy shouted back, "Leave me alone pervert!" Suddenly, Luffy bumped into another person, he tried to go around them but they picked him up before he could leave. The person wrapped Luffy in their arms and stared at the small looking child.

"So this is the kidnapped brat?" Luffy looked at the person closer and realized who it was. "S-Smokey!?"

Smoker was irritated by the nickname Luffy gave him. "So Straw Hat Luffy talked about me before huh..." He stared at the Straw Hat hanging from Luffy's neck.

The man caught up but paused when he saw Smoker holding the small Luffy in his arms. Luffy noticed the man and pointed at him. "Smokey, that pervert is trying to rape me!" Smoker instantly glared the darkest look he could muster at the man, who shrinked in fear. Smoker pulled out his Jitte and pointed at the man.

"For trying to rape this child, you're under arrest!" He instantly used his powers to capture the man when he tried to run and then whacked the man in the head, who was now unconcious. Luffy cheered and said that Smokey was so cool. The marine soldiers took the man away as Smoker put his Jitte back.

Smoker sighs and looked at mini Luffy in the eyes. "You're coming with me kid."

Luffy was now sweating, knowing that Smoker wasn't going to let him go and his crew would be looking for him. He's in trouble. "Nami is gonna kill me..."


	5. From Bad to Worse

~From Bad to Worse~

Luffy didn't know what to do now. First, he was with Nami for a second, then he was chased by a pervert and now he was taken to a marine base by Smokey. Suprisingly, Smoker was very gentle with Luffy. The faces of the marine's soldiers were hilarious, all of them were shocked when their tough captain is carrying a small, cute child. The marine soldier moved out the way while staring at them in shock.

"Where are we going Smokey?" Luffy asked cutely, making Smoker blush a bit but it wasn't noticeable to the small, oblivious kitten. "I'm taking you into questioning kid, even if you're a child, your association with the Straw Hat Pirates is dangerous." Smoker told Luffy. Luffy snuggles against Smoker's body as the person Luffy is snuggling is trying so hard to resist peting the small child's head.

They made it to a room but the only thing Luffy could see was a single table and a chair. The walls were plain with no windows either. Smoker placed the small Luffy on the table. "Stay in here brat, I got to get some of my men in here to watch you." Luffy nods his head in understandment.

Smoker called some marine soldiers to watch Luffy, when there was at least three of them, Smoker left the room to get Tashigi. "Gotta find Tashigi, she seems to be the better one at handling children." Smoker said to himself.

As Smoker rushes goes to find Tashigi, Luffy was enjoying his time. Luffy looked at the soldiers with his convincing eyes. "Hey mister~! Can I have some meat? I'm huuuungry~!" Luffy asked cutely to the soldiers, they couldn't deny his request and they got him a large plate of meat. "H-Here you go little boy." The marine said as he gave the large plate to Luffy. With the sight of meat in his view, he immediately jumped up in happiness.

"Yum~! Thank you." Luffy gave them the most cutest, innocent smile ever, knocking them down unconcious. "So cute!" "I can't handle the cuteness anymore!"

Luffy didn't pay attention to the fainting marines and he just kept eating his precious food.

Meanwhile, back with Nami, she was looking all over for her captain but he suddenly vanished! "Luuuuffy, where are you!?" Nami was now panicking, Luffy is out there with no way to defend himself. Nami quickly ran around the town, trying to find anyone in her crew.

She spotted Chopper and Robin coming out from the bookstore and she quickly goes up to them. "Guys! Luffy is gone!" Chopper was panicking while Robin is worried. "Oh no! We need to find him, quickly!" Chopper panickly says.

They found Franky, Usopp and Sanji. Then they returned to the ship to think of a plan. "What if Sanji makes a large piece of meat?" Usopp suggested. "Then what? Carry around the meat on a stick, hoping Luffy will smell it?" Zoro questioned, making Usopp nod fast which made Nami hit Usopp's head.

"We don't have time for that! Where is his vivre card?!" Nami asked the crew.

Back with Smoker, he finally found Tashigi and they walked back to the room, where he put Luffy in. He opens the door to see a shocking sight. Ten of his men were unconcious as the child on the table was eating a plate full of meat.

"What the hell happened here?!" Smoker yelled in shock and one of the men on the floor answered. "S-Sir, that boy is dangerous...he..." He didn't finished as he fell back into an unconcious state. Tashigi knelt down on the floor to check how they were. "They're fine...but how did a little boy make them go unconcious without hitting them?" Tashigi questioned, being very confused of the situation.

Smoker decided to interrogate Luffy now. He got a chair for himself and Tashigi. "What's your name brat?"

"That's easy! I'm Monkey D. Lu..." Luffy was now mentally panicking. 'I shouldn't say my name! Nami and Robin told me not to do that.' Luffy quickly thought of a name. "Lu...cy! Monkey D. Lucy, th-that's definately my name." Luffy said in the most non-convincing tone. He looked away from their eyes, hoping the two marines bought his lies.

Smoker narrow his eyes at the small cat child. "That name! Are you related to Straw Hat Luffy?!" He yelled. Luffy panicked and quickly gaved Smoker a really bad explaination. "U-Um yeah! He's my...dad?" The room was in silence.

"DAD!?" Both Tashigi and Smoker yelled in shock. "When did Straw Hat have a five year old child?!" Smoker shouted with disbelief. They were frozened in shock that they didn't notice a soldier outside the door. The soldier quickly leaves to report to the head marines.

Luffy took their frozen state as an operatunity to escape. He jumped off the table and slipped through the slightly opened door while they were distracted.

Luffy somehow manage to get outside the base, but he was still lost. "Now where is the ship?" He questioned. Luffy was so distracted that he didin't notice someone behind him, that person snatched Luffy in a potato sack and ran far away from the marine base.

"What the-!? Let me go you bastard!" Luffy yelled as he tries to escape in the dark potato sack. "No can do you little brat! You made a fool of me, so now I'm gonna sell you for a high price!" The person that kidnapped Luffy was the same man that Luffy kicked in the balls. "How did you even sneak out of the base!?" Luffy yelled at the pervert.

"The dumb marines was distracted so I stole their keys and left! Now be quiet brat!" The pervert said as he runs to his ship. Once the pervert makes it to his ship, he quickly sailed away from the island with Luffy.

Back with Luffy's crew, they searched all over in town but they couldn't find him. "Where could Luffy be?" Zoro asked as he searched the same store again. He notices a familiar crewmate. "Jinbe?"

Said person turns to Zoro and greeted him. "Zoro, good to see you. Where is everyone else?" Zoro quickly explained the situation, making Jinbe frown. "I hope we find Luffy soon." Zoro and Jinbe walked back to the ship to find a dejected crew.

"We'll never find him!" Usopp yelled in frustration as Chopper cries. "Jimbe! You're back early. Yohoho~!" Brook said.

"I manage to get here faster than expected, I already heard what happened." Said Jinbe.

Suddenly, a newspaper from a bird fell on Franky. Franky read the paper, making very shocked. "WHAT!? THIS IS SUUUUPER NOT GOOD!" Franky yelled in a panic. "What is it?" Sanji questioned and snatched the newspaper out of Franky's hands. Sanji read the article outloud.

"Monkey D. Lucy...child of Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates, wanted alive with the bounty of...350,000,000,000 beli!" Sanji yelled, making the others shocked. They all quickly look at the paper to see their small captain's picture. Luckily, his ears are hidden by the hood of his jacket.

"Captain has a higher bounty than me when I was a child...how could the marines do this?" Robin said with anger. "Monkey D. Lucy? I bet he told them the worse lie yet if he got captured." Zoro sighs at his captain,

"That idiot! When we get him back I swear I'm gonna raise his debt!" Nami yelled, making Usopp and Chopper scared. "Did you find his vivre card?" Jinbe asked them, all of them shook their heads. "Quickly, search around the ship for it, we need to save him before he gets turned into the marines!" Robin ordered and all of the Straw Hats search around the ship.

~Ace~

At the Whitebeard ship, Ace was on the deck. He watching Luffy's vivre card but it suddenly pointed in a different direction. "What is going on?" Ace questioned in frustration.

A bird with a newspaper dropped it on the Moby Dick, in front of Ace. He picked it up and read the headlines. "**WHAAAAAT?! Who stole my baby brother's virginity?! I'll kill that bastard!" **Ace was now on fire, burning the area surrounding him. "Son? What's wrong?" Whitebeard asked as the rest tried to get rid of the fire while Marco had to litterally tackle Ace down. "Someone raped Luffy! I somehow have a cute nephew, Luffy's too young to have a kid!"

Thatch grabbed the newspaper and showed it to Whitebeard, it was a cute picture of a child that had a high resemblance of Luffy. "350,000,000,00 beli? What are the marines thinking of giving a child that huge bounty!?" Whitebeard commented angrily. The crew glared, having the same opnion as their captain.

"My sons and daughters, we are going to save Luffy and his child...Lucy at all cost." Whitebeard said with determination, making Ace happy with his family but he was still angry at the bastard that made Luffy have a child. He's thinking a million ways to kill the bastard.

~Sabo~

Sabo also had a vivre card of Luffy, he was about to set off on his own but was stopped by a panicked Dragon, who was holding a newspaper. "Now Sabo...don't freak out..."

Dragon showed it to Sabo, which made him glare in anger. **"Someone raped my little brother and now he has a cute child...time to kill a b*tch." **Sabo immediately sailed off in a fast speed as Dragon watches him leave. Dragon glanced at the cute picture of "Lucy" and blushes. "I have a cute grandson..."

~Garp~

Garp was suddenly called to an emergency meeting, he was now in a room with Sengoku, Kizaru, Fujitora and Akainu. "Why did you call me here Senny? Is it that important?" Garp questioned as Sengoku tried to ignore the 'Senny' nickname.

"Do you know about Monkey D, Lucy? You kept Gold D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy a secret from us, I won't be surprised about this one." Said Sengoku as Garp was utterly confused, "Lucy? There's no one named Lucy in our family."

Sengoku smacked a bounty on the table, Garp was now shocked. "Monkey D. Lucy...that brat has a kid without telling his grandpa! Now I'm gonna go great my grandson and cute great grandson with a Fist of Love!" Garp crashed through a wall and immediately sailed away.

Sengoku sighs in frustration. "So he didn't know...why does the trouble keep piling up..."

Akainu stands up. "I'm gonna hunt the straw hat brat down, I don't want another generation of filthy pirates." "Wai-!" Sengoku yelled but Akainu already left. "I guess I'll capture the kid too," Kizaru left in a blink of light, leaving Fujitora.

"I refuse to turn in a child." Fujitora said as he walks out the room. "I want to retire..." Sengoku said.

~Makino~

Makino's eyes widen at the newspaper. "Luffy's too young to have a child!" She yelled as Dadan was frozen in shock.

~Shanks~

Once Benn showed Shanks the newspaper, he spit out his alcohol in shock. "Woah! How did anchor produce a cute kid?!" Shanks yelled but Benn smacked him in the head. "Let's go visit anchor and his new kid you guys!"

The world was in shock to discover a new devil child from Straw Hat Luffy, the now 'Fifth Yonko' of the seas. Those who saved by the Straw Hats were happy yet worried for Luffy and those who were his enemies now have a pawn to use to deafeat Luffy.

Now, Monkey D. Lucy is one of the most wanted child of the sea.


End file.
